A fourth generation (4G) wireless network is an all Internet protocol (IP) wireless network in which different advanced multimedia application services (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP) content, video content, etc.) are delivered over IP. 4G wireless networks include a radio access network, such as, for example, a long term evolution (LTE) network or an enhanced high rate packet data (eHRPD) network. 4G wireless networks also include an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network and a wireless core network, referred to as an evolved packet core (EPC) network. The LTE network is often called an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN). The EPC network is an all-IP packet-switched core network that supports high-speed wireless and wireline broadband access technologies. An evolved packet system (EPS) is defined to include the LTE (or eHRPD) network and the EPC network.
Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) as a utility over a secure or an unsecure network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments provide computation, software, data access, network resources, and/or storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
Today, a large portion of mobile content and applications are being virtually provided in cloud computing environments. Examples of such mobile content and applications include mobile gaming, music, videos, podcasts, movies, etc. Service providers are pushing the mobile content and applications to mobile devices via distributed and radio optimized content delivery networks (CDNs) provided in a cloud computing environment.